User talk:DoveCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Waiyenoo111 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome!!! Hello Waiyenoo111 welcome to the Camp Half Blood Role Playing Wikia. If you have any questions please ask an admin which would include me The GhostMan Perseus Jackson and Thebiguglyalien. Ta ta for now and in review of your cabin since we do not have a Peres cabin you will have to pick another god or goddess as the only Titan we have is Prometheus, please have 3 choices so that you are not disappointed when and if your first choice is declined. Thanks and have a wonderful day. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 14:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, The fellow admins and I are allowed to create cabins but you cannot create Perses cabin we are only allowing friendly titans the likes of Astreaus and Prometheus. You would have to get majority vote to have us create the Perses cabin but if we do allow it you are welcome to as many characters as you can handle alright? Any other questions feel free to ask. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 15:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) As a general rule, everyone in the cabin should agree, though the counselor has a big say in it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Be sure to turn in your homework on the Monster Combat Training page. That allows me easy access to it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is Kevin King. Me and Nathaniel Hawk are in an alliance. Aeolus is god of the wind, and Notus is god of the south wind. Your father is the west wind. Should the three of us team up? That would mean the winds are allied. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You should tell Nathaniel Hawk (HollowAvarice) that you're willing to make an alliance too. I'm already allied with him. -Kevin King (Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC)) LET IT BE SO!!! ~Nathaniel Hawk HollowAvarice 23:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CONGRADULATIONS!!!! Due to a user becoming inactive and thus his characters are also inactive your Abigail Chaste character has become the new counselor for the Astraeus cabin! We hope you will accept the gift your father has sent you as the counselor and happy trails fellow camper. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 21:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) schedule It is definitely a good idea once we get CtF and quests up and running, as we'll have try and coordinate multiple time zones. BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Plant wilting ability is okay HollowAvarice 15:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay Abigail, that sounds like a good deal. Now we have a treaty. Hanna Jameson Some of the wind gods have an alliance, right? Aeolus, Notus, and Zephyrus. Aeolus' cabin wants to work with Eurus' cabin, which you are the counselor of. Do we have an alliance there too? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC). You watched Olympus Guardian? It's a really cool show right? I watch it in my language on Q tv. Do you know any website it can be watch online?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 12:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) spells/potions Yea, just remember only the counsellor can do hexes and try and make sure the pages aren't stubs, or don't remain stubs for too long...k?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Shield About your question Hmm, i made an avatar here: http://www.faceyourmanga.com/faceyourmanga_eng.html BlackRoronoa 07:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey i saw your question on Hollow's talk page for any questions come to me i created the cabins and most of the powers but yeah Night vision is perfect for Asteria's cabin put it up. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 18:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC)